Instant Love
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: What would happen if.......you know what I will leave the summary a surprize. Rated T cause I'm paranoid, which is odd...
1. Chapter 1

**Well welcome to my second story ever......Instant Love!**

**I own nothing from either Teen Titans or Ghost Rider. **

**Here are some ages:**

**Raven-17**

**Blackheart-21**

**Trigon-unknown**

**Mephistopheles-unknown**

**Robin and Beast Boy- 17**

**Starfire-17**

**Cyborg-19**

**Well enjoy! It might get off subject a couple of time and confuse you so be careful and observant.**

* * *

**Rae's P.O.V;**

"Titans go," Robin yells as we begin to fight Red-X. X has again stolen a priceless jewel and of course just happened to trip alarm. He loves to fight and tease Robin. Of course Robin just immediately starts to fight X.

5 minutes later I am the only one standing. Robin was unconscious, Cyborg shut down, Starfire strapped to the ground, and Beast Boy was covered head to toe in red sticky goo.

"Well looks like it just you and me Sunshine," points out Red-X.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I complain, to tired to be sarcastic. X looked slightly shocked. I used his shocked trance to attack. I send multiple crates at him, he of course expertly dodges them all. Wa started to fight in a pattern. He would throw a gadget, I would block and throw a crate at him, he would dodge..etc. He, after throwing 12 sharp red xes, teleports behind me and throws an x that will pin me against the wall. I dodge all of the sharp xes but get pinned by the sticky x.

"Well I expected you to be more of a fight Raven," Red-X says, standing right beside me.

"It looks like you are the useless and creepy titan after all," Red-X taunts. I could feel my control on rage loosen and start to break. The x pinning me against the wall blew up.

"I am not useless and creepy," I say, my voice a growl. I turn towards him. I could tell my eyes were blazing red, but still two of them. He gets so afraid he falls on his back. I then surround him in dark magic. The second I picked X up, he fainted, though only I could tell. I threw him on the ground and started to calm down. I could feel myself return to normal. I ripped the x off of Starfire, pulled Beast Boy out of the goo, turned on Cyborg, and woke up Robin. Robin walked over to Red-X and took back the jewel from the unconscious thief. Before Robin can talk I transport back to Titans Tower.

* * *

I make myself some tea and go to my room. After the tea and some meditation, I go into my meditation mirror to deal with my emotions.

"Rage, Intelligence get over here," I demand. Rage had a smirk on her face when she appeared, Intelligence looked afraid.

"What is going on, how did I loose control so easily," I question.

"He hit a nerve when he called you useless," Intelligence answers.

"And Trigon is back," Rage adds.

"WHAT," I yell.

"He needs your help Raven," Rage says pleadingly. Before I could reply Intelligence shoved me out of the mirror. I landed with a thud in my room.

"Crap," I complain into a pillow. I read the time on the clock to find out it was mid-night. I went into my bathroom and changed into my night clothes [silk black pants and a purple spaghetti strap top that shows of the part of her stomach below her belly button]. I went to bed, know Trigon would contact me in my sleep.

* * *

The second I fell asleep I saw Trigon's 4 slanted eyes.

"Hello Father," I say in monotone.

"Hello Daughter," he replies.

"I need you for something. But before I tell you what I need I want you to meet someone," Trigon explains. After a second an old man with a evil looking cane appeared.

"Hello Raven, I am..," he started but I interrupted him.

"You are Mephistopheles," I finish for him.

"So you've heard of me," Mephistopheles comments.

"Raven we need you to stop Blackheart, Mephistopheles son, from gaining the '_Contract of San Venganza'_so he can absorb the strength of 1,000 souls and create a crueler, even more more crueler than me, hell on Earth," Trigon explains. "And no dragging your friends into this," he adds on second thought.

"There are only two ways to defeat Blackheart. 1..Some how send and keep him in hell, 2...destroy the contract and take away his powers," Mephistopheles explains.

"Okay......but why do you want to save the Earth," I ask.

"He will have the power to kill us, but if I live you can't die, ever. If you die I die, if I die...you live," Trigon explains.

"Okay I'll do it," I agree.

"Good now rest you need your sleep," they say in unison before they disappear.

For the rest of the night I had a dreamless sleep. At 4 am I woke up. I got into my usual uniform and transport to the kitchen. I start to boil water when Robin lazily walks in.

"Morning Rae," Robin mutters as he starts to make his coffee. I nod my head as a reply. After our drinks were done we sat beside each other on the couch. We sat in a comfortable silence till we were done. I floated our empty cups to the kitchen.

We sat in silence before I spoke.

"I need to leave for a little while," I say bluntly, not looking at him.

"What do you mean Rae? Why are you leaving," Robin asks pleadingly.

"I just have to do something and I am not allowed to get you all involved," I reply, picking my words carefully. I really need to get going.

"What do you mean you can't get us involved," Robin asks suspiciously.

"It is something I need to do by myself," I demand stubbornly. "Good bye Robin. I got to get ready," I add, walking away. I can hear Robin yelling bloody murder in the living room as I walk down the hall.

In my room I pack a suit case with my clothes and a couple million dollars. I do an incantation and the suit case shrinks to fit in a pocket. I put on a pair on black shorts [it is summer time....for now] and a black T-shirt with some dark designs on it on top on my black leotard. I also through on my mid-night blue cloak and put the hood up so people can only see my violet eyes and pale red, pout lips. All in all I somewhat looked normal.

I leave my room and go to the living room. When I enter, I find everyone sad.

"Bye you guys," I say in monotone.

"Friend Raven please do not go away," pleads Starfire.

"I have to go," I reply to her heart-broken plead.

"Good bye Rae. My little sis better return in one piece," Cyborg, my brother figure, warns.

"I promise Cy," I swore and give him a hug.

"See ya Rae," Beast Boy mutters as I shake his hand.

"Bye Star and when I return you and me are go to the Mall and shop for hours," I promised.

"That would be most joyous and bye Friend Raven," Starfire exclaims and gives me a bone cracking hug before gently putting me down.

"Bye Robin," I state as I shake his hand. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Bye Raven," he mutters. I walk to the center of the room and wave to them.

"Bye Titans! I'll be back within a year," I explain.

"A YEAR," they all yell before I transport to the make-shift hell under Jump City.

* * *

"Where is he," I ask Trigon and Mephistopheles.

"Blackheart is in southern Texas," Mephistopheles informs me.

"Okay. Bye Father, Bye Mephistopheles," I say before transporting to southern Texas.

* * *

I find myself in the middle of no where.

"Oh great," I mutter. I sense for life and find a bar. It is about 30 minutes away. I start walking and soon the bar comes into view. When I reach the bar the bouncer at the front door won't let me in.

"Let me in before I let myself in," I growl. He flinches, but doesn't move.

"A little girl like you can't beat me up," he says amused.

"I am not little," I growl with venom. Her starts to look afraid. I raise my hand in front of my face and surround it in dark magic.

"Move or it is going to hurt when I throw you through the wall," I warn, clearly deadly.

"Ok," He says frightened. He gets out of my way so I may go in. I absorb the dark magic before going in. I hide and walk in the shadows undetected. I go up and sit in a chair near the bar.

"I will have an alcoholic Shirley Temple," I order. While he is making my drink, I look around. I see a couple guys wink at me and I glare. I sense so must lust [she is an empathic] it is making me sick and woozy. I also feel a great amount of anger and power a mile away. I had a bad feeling but I pushed it down.

I drank the Shirley Temple and by the time I was done the evil energy was right outside the door. Oh crap! I get up from my seat and go to the door quietly and peak out. I see a darkly handsome man with black hair and a black button up top with black pants. He wore a black trench coat that went to his ankles. His skin was pale and had a blue tint. His eyes were the same as Mephistopheles. This was the son of the second devil, this was Blackheart. I don't know why but I was attracted to him like a magnet.

He was arguing with the bouncer and was getting mad. I knew I had to step in and help.

"Is there a problem out here," I say in monotone, scaring the both of them. Blackheart was looking over me like I did him. The bouncer looked afraid of me.

"Nothing...is..is going on," the bouncer said shaking from fear.

"You are afraid of a short 17 year old girl," Blackheart replied with a smirk.

"She gave me a reason to be afraid," the bouncer replied, running down the steps and away from the bar. It was only then I realized it was night time. I was going to die now, I just knew it.

"Who are you," I ask turning to him. After I asked that question he gave me a creepy smile.

"I am Blackheart, son of the second devil. But now I must kill you and everyone at this bar,"Blackheart stated, trying to make me afraid, it was working but I couldn't give up now.

"No. You are not going to kill those people," I demanded stepping in his way.

"Who are you to stop me. You shall die first," he said with a sickening smile. In an instant his hand was under my throat.

"Nighty night," Blackheart teased. I could feel him trying to freeze me from the inside out, but my demon blood let me survive it.

"You can't kill me that easily," I said to his shock. "I am not human either," I explained. I surrounded my fist in dark magic and punched him in the face. He dropped me and stumbled back. When he looked up at me, he was furious and if looks could kill I would have died 30 times by now. In an instant he had thrown me into the dirt so hard, I could see black lining my vision. Before he could get to me I was already healed.

"Who are you," he demanded picking me up by my throat.

"I am Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible and I am here to stop you from creating hell on Earth," I wheezed. He dropped me, so I landed on my butt with a dull 'thud'. He looked as if he were thinking. He looked down at me a second later.

"I remember you," he hissed. Before he could talk again, the Mark of Scath appeared on my body like it did on my birthday. He looked quizly at me. Before I could answer I felt a pain beyond belief and I cried out. Blackheart looked as if he was in pain too. Before I could tell what happened I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Well, there was the end of ch.1!**

**Remember it is my story and I'll do what I want with it.**

**This Ghost Rider I am getting characters from is the movie.**

**Well leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is ch.2 of.....Instant Love!**

**I own nothing from anything.**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Blackheart's P.O.V:**

I am finally free of hell! I feel like something I lost will be on this planet. I am going to find the '_Contract of San Venganza' _and will absorb the 1,000 and create a hell on Earth. I will rule and find that piece of me that is missing. But for now I need to get the Hiddens to help me. I must go to a bar in the middle of southern Texas. I feel another powerful being other than the Hiddens in the area. I feel the dark pull of the being. I think it might be the thing I am missing, but I'll find out eventually.

A few hours later, I reach the bar. The dark pull makes me want to tear the little shed apart till I find the source of the pull. I am walking up the steps of the bar when a bouncer stops me. I don't like the fact he is keeping me from a stage to get the contract.

"Sorry but you can't go in there little man," says the 6ft. giant of a bouncer.

"Move. I am losing patients," I warn in my dark voice.

"I don't think so. From what I've seen so far today, you don't scare me," the bouncer declares. The giant is going to pay for his disobedience later. Before I can attack, a beautiful monotone voice speaks out.

"Is there a problem out here," the voice says, startling the both of us. I will forever be ashamed of being surprised so easily.

"No," the bouncer answers in fright. I look up to see the person. It is a girl. She had violet eyes and pale red, pout lips. I couldn't see anything due to the fact she has a hood on. She is in a midnight blue cloak with a red gem broach to hold it on. I couldn't see anything else of the mysterious girl. I don't know how, but I am attracted to her. She is dark and cold, like me.

"You are afraid of a 17 year old girl," I tease the bouncer.

"She has given me a reason to be afraid," he mutters before running for the hills to get away from the girl. Well, that was interesting. Now that he is gone I can contact the Hiddens.

"Who are you," questions the girl. I was surprised at her blunt monotone. I quickly snapped out of it and smiled a creepy smile.

"I am Blackheart, son of the second devil. But now I must kill you and everyone at this bar," I answer trying to scare her. Too bad she didn't even flinch!

"No. I won't let you kill these people," she demands, stepping in my way. Okay something is wrong with this girl, she is not intimidated by me.

"Who are you to try and stop me. You shall die first," I declare. The second I finished I had my hand at her throat, pinning her against the wall. I felt a spark go through my hand when I touched her. What was amazing was she was only a few degrees warmer than me, and my skin is below freezing.

"Nighty Night," I teased before trying to freeze her from the inside out. Too bad she wouldn't freeze and die. Her ivory skin just got a tint of blue like mine. I was absolutely shocked.

"You can't kill me that easily. I am not human either," she comments to my shock. That would explain a lot. Before I could respond, a dark magic covered fist punched me in the face. I let her go and flew back a few feet. When I looked up she was ready to fight. I was furious was an understatement. I want to kill the mysterious girl in front of me. Before she could blink, I had thrown her to the ground a good 5 ft. away. Her hood flew up in the process. I knew an average person's face would be mangled.

When I got to her unmoving, but alive form, I picked her up by her neck. I held her a good 2 ft. off the ground. Now that the hood was down I could see her beautiful face. She had dark violet, shoulder length hair. Her violet eyes a little bit lighter shade. What stood out the most was the small, diamond shaped chakra on her forehead. Her face was heart shaped and was without a scratch.

"Who are you," I demanded of her.

"I am Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible and I am here to stop you from creating a hell on Earth," was Raven's wheezy answer. Then the memories flooded back in. I dropped her on her butt with a soft 'thud'.

In my memories I saw me as a little kid with a little girl who looked like the girl on the ground, but a child without so many curves. We were playing. A dessication we had popped up.

_"My name is Raven Roth. I ran away from my dimension so I didn't have to do what my father wants," little Raven says as we shake hands at a park in hell._

_"I am Blackheart. I live in this dimension of hell," little me introduced myself._

_"Want to be friends, I need a friend and you would be my first friend ever. All the kids in Azarath call me a monster and run away," she explains innocently._

_"Okay we'll be best friends forever and you'll be my first friend ever too," little me replied happily._

_"Awesome," little Raven squeals before jumping on me and giving me a hug. At first I am shocked and am blushing, but then I tightly hug her, smiling._

I am shocked! I used to be nice and have a crush on the girl in front of me. Well this is different. Before I can snap out of it, another memory comes, this one painful.

_"Raven......where are you," little me shouts as I walk the path I meet her on everyday._

_"I am right here. Sorry I am late," she says panting._

_"What were you doing," I question curiously._

_"My Father's minions are here and almost caught me," she explains, scared. "I am sorry Blackheart, I know I said we would be best friends forever, but I have to leave," she says heart-brokenly._

_"No you can't break a promise. I won't let you go," little me says as I grab her in a tight hug._

_"I have to leave," she comments. She pushes me away with her dark magic and I fall down. _

_"Bye Blackheart! I'll miss you," she calls to me. She then surrounds herself in dark magic, in the shape of a raven, and flies a away. I sat there just hoping she would appear again and never leave. After an hour I realized she was gone forever. I cried and cried for a year. My heart slowly turned to ice, my blood turned to ice as well. Anyone who came near me would die. I never held the feeling of joy,happiness, or love ever again. She made me live up to my name. Since then I've had a black heart._

I snap my head to look at her.

"I remember you," I hiss venomously. This girl broke my heart when I was a little kid and now I can't love.

Before I could talk again, the Mark of Scath appeared on her body. I see her look up at me. I look down at her quizly. Suddenly she screams bloody murder! I can feel her pain, as an empathic she is accidentally making me hurt too. The mark on her head burn bloody red. I closed my eyes from the pain, but then it abruptly stopped. So did the screaming. I look over at Raven to find her unconscious. 'She looks so pretty'. Wait! Did I just think she was pretty. Well, I can't leave her here.

I pick her up and take her into the bar. She snuggled closer into my cold chest as I walked towards the bar. 'This girl is something else,' I think. The second I walked in the doors every sound stopped. I gently laid her down on a table in a dark corner and faced the people. I smiled a creepy smile that made them shrink away.

"I hope you all enjoy hell as much as I did," I say before killing them all without touching them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," I called, knowing they could hear me. They all slowly appeared.

"Wallow, Gressil, Abidor so nice of you to join me," I say sarcastically.

"Blackheart," they address me in unison.

"Looks like Old Blackheart here has a weakness," Gressil says, pointing to Raven. They start to laugh. In an instant my hand is on Gressil's neck, choking him.

"You all stay away from her," I hiss warningly. "She is stronger than you all put together," I point out. They all look afraid. I let go of his neck and walked over to Raven.

"Go find the contract," I order. They all disappeared, leaving me and the unconscious Raven alone. I took her cloak off of her to look at her outfit. She is in black shorts and a black T-shirt with Gothic designs. I look in her pocket and find a mini suit case. 'She knows spells,' I note. I open the suit case and it returns to normal size. I close it and it turns to mini size again I stick it back in her pocket. I cover her up in the cloak.

'I wonder what else she can do,' I ask myself. I take her arm and cut it. It instantly heals. I soon get bored. I pick her up and start to walk to the lost city of San Venganza.

* * *

**Well there was ch.2 of Instant Love.**

**Leave a comment if you want to!**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is ch.3 of Instant Love.**

**I own nothing.**

Rae's P.O.V:

Instead of being dreamless, I have dreams or rather memories of when I was a child.

_"Owww," little me says as I land in another hell dimension. I look around and figure I am in a park._

_"Hello! Who's there in the bushes," calls a boy's voice. I hide under the bushes. I close my eyes tightly. Suddenly I feel a hand gently grab my forearm. I look up to see a pair of black eyes looking at me._

_"Who are you," the boy asks, pulling me up on my feet._

_"I am Raven Roth. I ran away from my dimension so I don't have to listen to orders and be feared. Who are you," little me explains/asks._

_"I am Blackheart. I live in this hellish dimension," little Blackheart introduced himself._

_"Wanna be friends, I don't have any. I have never had a friend," I ask sadly._

_"Sure! We can be best friends forever and you can be my first friend too," he says happily. I am so happy I jump on him and hug him tightly. Soon I feel him tightly hug me back._

NEXT MEMORY:

_"Wait up," Little Balckheart yells as we race to the park._

_"Catch me if you can," little me yells back._

_"But you are too fast," he complains. I turned my head back to look at him, I was still running though. While I had my head turned, I tripped on a rock and fell. I landed on my back with a 'crack'._

_"Oww.....well, that hurt," little me says. I try to get up, but the pain is to much. Little Blackheart runs up to my side._

_"Are you ok," he asks sweetly._

_"No.......I think I broke something," I say, clearly in pain. He looks worried and concerned. He picks little me up and carries me the rest of the way to the park. He gently sets me down when we get there._

_"What should we do," he mumbles over and over again while pacing._

_"Blackheart.....Blackheart," little me calls, but he doesn't hear me over his worried state._

_"BLACKHEART," I call. He instantly is looking at me._

_"What," he asks._

_"It already healed, I am fine," little me explains. He looks at me in shock._

_" You are already healed? How is that possible," little Blackheart asks confused._

_"I am a half-demon, my body instantly heals itself," I explain._

_"Oh..," he says blushing._

_"But thank you for caring," I add, while getting up. I go over to him and kiss his cheek. He turns a bright scarlet after I do._

_"Well.....are we going to play or not," I complain while running over to the play ground._

_"Let's play," he says following me._

We used to be best friends! I didn't see that one coming. Before I can think more, I am sucked up by another memory.

_"I'm bored," little me complains._

_"What do you want to do," little Blackheart replies._

_"We could.......how about we fight," little me suggests._

_"What do you mean fight," he asks._

"_Like we fight with our powers," I instruct._

_".............Okay," he agrees. We both walk to the basketball court and stand on opposite ends. We get in a battle stance._

_"Fight," I yell. We both begin to summon up power. I pick him up in dark magic and throw him against the basketball hoop._

_"Oww," he mumbles, standing up. He comes running at me so fast I can't get out of the way in time. He picks me up by my throat and holds me a foot off the ground. I start to get mad. I surround my hand in magic and punch him in the neck. He drops me and backs away, coughing. I surround myself in dark magic and mutter an incantation. The magic starts to form his greatest fears. He looks afraid, but stands strong. He fights his fears with difficulty. After he is done he passes out of exhaustion. Little me runs over to him and drags him off the court._

_Little me heals him and herself. I then sit in a lotus positions and rest his head on my lap. I started to play with his hair cause I was bored. His hair is black and is short. It is soft though. I start to get tired soon._

_"Blackheart.....wake up," little me yawned. He growled in his sleep, but didn't wake. I sighed._

_"Wake up," I yawn, complaining. I start to shake him. He roles off of my legs and stays asleep. He suddenly grabs little me and hugs her to his chest like a teddy bear. 'Oh great,' I think. Little me surrounds her and Blackheart in dark magic and transports them to under a tree. She falls asleep, safe in Blackheart's arms._

We were that close...who knew! I used to trust him so much to be able to fall asleep in his arms. I miss those days. I remember after living I hid those memories under lock and key. Thta is it I need to wake up!

I slowly come to consciousness. I feel myself being carried bridal style against a cold chest. I have a weird sense of deja vu. Then before I opened my eyes, I knew Blackheart was carrying me and walking. 'I need to find and destroy the contract,' I think to myself. I knew I was going to have to attack Blackheart. I slowly open my eyes. Blackheart is holding me close and is walk forward.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I mutter. Blackheart is instantly surrounded by dark magic and is lifted off the ground. I land on my feet.

"How nice to see you Blackheart," I say teasingly to him.

"Raven.......I don't want to fight you," he pleads.

"We have to.......I have to stop you from getting the contract and creating a hell on Earth," I reply. I throw him to the ground, hard. I hear a grunt as he hits the ground.

"You're going to regret that," Blackheart hisses. He runs towards me faster than I can realize what's happening. He punches me in the gut and sends me to land on my back a few feet away. He instantly is choking me. I can see pure rage in his eyes. I contact Rage.

'Yes Raven,' Rage asks.

'Give me power and the will to fight,' I demand.

'What is in it for me,' she questions.

'You get to beat the crap out of the second devil's son,' I suggest.

'Deal,' Rage replies. Instantly I feel power and rage flow through my veins. My eyes turn red, bloody red. My nails turn to pointed, sharp claws that could go through a body easily. My teeth turn to fangs, as sharp and deadly as a shark's. I turn and look into Blackheart's eyes. I see the need to kill and attack.

"Die," I growl. I grab his throat and add pressure with my claws. He jumps off of me and grows angrier. His skin gets blue-er. His mouth gets bigger and teeth sharper. He is turning into his demon form. He looks pretty scary and powerful.

"You are going to regret living," he growls.

"I already do," I growl right back. I separate myself into 6 soul selves. They all fly and attack him. He gets a gash in his shoulder, but is unharmed. I feel the regular clothes I wore tear off to reveal my Teen Titans uniform. He runs forward and kicks me in the gut. I loose my breath and stumble back. I can feel my stomach start to freeze where he kicked me. I attack him head on. I jump at him and latch onto him. I surround my fist in dark magic and start to break down his skull. He growls and uses his claw like hands to leave a deep gash in my stomach. It starts to heal instantly. I fall off of him and he picks me up by my throat. He then throws me 20 feet away to land with a sickening crack on my side. I was starting to loose energy.

"Is the little birdy starting to get tired," he teases.

"No....how about the soulless weakling," I challenge back. After the last words leave my mouth, I feel Blackheart kick me in the stomach while I am still laying down. I feel myself crumble into a fatal position. 'He is going to pay,' yelled Rage. I feel my two red eyes turn to 4 slanted, hate and rage fill, red eyes. I feel myself raise from my crater. I float into the air looking down at Blackheart. I throw dark magic at him, it sends a spike of black energy through him, through his black heart. He falls down, unconscious. His body needs more time to heal than mine. I fall down from the air, all energy leaving my body. I fall into unconsciousness as I fall next to Blackheart.

* * *

After a sleepless dream I felt myself wake up. I opened my eyes slowly, tiredly. I turned my head to look at Blackheart. The wound on his shoulder was almost healed. The wound in his chest was not though. It would be a week till his body would be in a being able to fight state. I raise from the ground to stand up. I could feel my self covered in dirt and sand. I covered myself in dark magic and pulled all sand and dirt off of me.

I looked over at Blackheart. When asleep he reminded me of the loving little kid he used to be. I conjured a dark magic raven. It flew around him protectively. It will only disappear if he wants it to. For now it is his protector.

Now I have to find the '_Contract of San Venganza'_before the Hiddens do. I get into a lotus position and meditate. After meditating, I search for the contract. I find it in it's home. It is 2 miles south of here. That is when I realize Blackheart was taking me with him to the lost city of San Venganza. Well here I go! The last thing I heard as I walked away from Blackheart, was him growl in his sleep.

* * *

Soon I was standing at the gates of San Venganza. I went into the abandoned city. I could feel the souls trapped here. They seemed to guide me towards an old church. When I went inside the church I just stood there looking around. I went to the altar, where I felt a large amount of energy, dark energy. I had found the contract. The last ghost rider must have cloaked it and hid it here, where no one would expect it to be.

"Azarath Metroin Zinthos," I chanted. I sent the magic toward the altar. I felt myself be electrocuted. I flew a few feet back. When I looked up to the altar again, there it was, just sitting there, the _'Contract of San Venganza'._I gently picked it up. I could feel the souls want me to absorb their power. I opened the contract and read it. These were the lost souls of sinful people. When I destroy all these souls will finally go to hell and work for Trigon and Mephistopheles. I took the contract in to hands.

"I hope you enjoy hell," I shouted to the souls before I tore the contract in half. I heard the painful screams of the souls as they were sucked into hell. The contract dissapated with them.

* * *

I may finally go home to the Teens Titans! I can go home to Titans Tower and live freely again. I transported to the living room in Titans Tower. Everyone looked at me. Before I could say a word, they all were on me giving me a hug. I had been gone a month and a half. Then they all hugged me individually. Cyborg spun me around in a bear hug, Starfire gave me a bone crushing hug, Beast Boy turned into a dog and licked my face, and last, but not least Robin hugged me as if he would never let go again.

"Where have you been Rae," Robin asked once he let go.

"I was saving the world," I answered truthfully. I could see shocked expressions on their faces.

"You were saving the world, without us," Robin asked sadly.

"He could kill you without even touching you," I explain.

"Who was 'he'," Beast Boy questioned.

" 'he' is Blackheart, Mephistopheles' son. Mephistopheles is the second devil," I answer.

"Okay......well let's go for pizza," Robin says to break the awkward silence.

"Boo-ya, everyone get in the T-car," Cyborg exclaims.

* * *

After that we ate pizza, went to the 'mall of shopping', played at the arcade, played football at the park [a was the referee], and then we all went home, about to fall asleep.

Once in the tower we went our seperate ways. I got to my room first because I transported. I unpacked my suit case after making it normal sized again. I through on some black sweat pants and a black top that showed off my mid-drift. I transported to the training room. I used to train while the team was sleeping so they didn't know I could fight physically without my powers. I am most likely better than Robin.

I put tape on my wrists before turning on some music. '...To Be Loved' by Papa Roach comes on. The second the music starts, I attack the punching bag.

_Instrumental_

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_

_party on, I want to hear you scream and shout_

_this is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to your town to get some f#%king respect_

_Taking it back to a hard core level, better be ready, put the petal to the mental_

_Taking it back to a hardcore level, better be ready, put your petal to the metal_

_Instrumental_

_GO_

_Whoa! I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up [when I say repeat I mean these 4 lines]_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_I just want to be, wanna be loved_

_REPEAT_

_REPEAT_

I was getting furious. I was doing a roundhouse kick when I felt a presence. I had my back turned to them. I suddenly did a backflip and landed right in front of them. I still had my back turned to them, but I could feel their shock with my empathy. I did a front flip, kicking them in the face in the process. I could hear a grunt as they landed on the floor. It was then I turned around. Behind me I found Robin laying on his back.

"Wanna fight me," I suggest as he stands back up.

"I have to redeem myself after you just successfully hurt me," he answered taking off his cape. The music was still playing as we attacked each other. I punched him in the face before giving him a roundhouse kick. He falls to the ground before swiping my feet out from under me. I land on the matted floor with a 'thud'. He gets on top of me, straddling me so I can't kick him. He has my hands pinned over top of my head. He may have just won.

"Give up, I think I just won," Robin teases.

"No you didn't," I growl before I role us over so I am the one pinning him down. I also punch him in the gut. I also hit his head so he gets a painful headache.

"Fine Rae. You win," he mumbles. I get off of him and lift him up. I heal him so he feels no pain.

"Good fight," he states before shaking my hand.

"It was a pleasure beating you in your own specialty," I tease.

"Well let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," he complains.

"Fine," I agree, walking with him to the kitchen. When we get to the kitchen I start on making some herbal tea. He makes himself a sandwich. We sit at the kitchen table and eat [in my case drink]. After we had something to eat, we talked a little.

"Soo....how did you save the world," Robin asked innocently, though I knew he was dying to know.

"I had to destroy the '_Contract of San Venganza' _so Blackheart couldn't absorb the 1000 souls and create a hell on earth," I explain in monotone. He looked shocked.

"What about Blackheart," Robin demands.

"He is alive but weaker," I fill him in.

"You let him live," yells Robin. I could see worry, anger, concern, and.....love! He was worried, concerned and in love with......me. Oh god.....this is so screwed up.

"It is okay. He can't get more powerful. He doesn't even know where I am.........I was in Texas when we fought," I explain. I could feel relief. I finally felt that tiredness come over me.

"I am going to bed," I yawn. "Night Boy Blunder," I tease. I transport to my room before he can rant about his nickname, that I of cource, nicknamed him. I took a shower to wash the sweat off. I throw on some night clothes [black shorts and a spaghetti strap top]. I then go to sleep thinking about.....the love she felt radiating off of Robin and her feelings for both him and Blackheart.

* * *

**Well there was ch.3 of Instant Love.**

**Leave a comment/review.**

**See ya Later folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Welcome to ch.4 of Instant Love!

**I own nothing.**

**Blackheart P.O.V:**

I was walking, Raven in my arms. She felt like she belonged there, safe in my arms. It felt as if she was keeping me calm and under control. I could feel her warmth through my clothes. She looked so peaceful and kind when she slept. She looked........innocent, like she did when she was a kid. We've both changed a lot since we were kids. I was cold and evil. She was mysterious, evil, mean, uncaring, monotonous, and she doesn't show emotions.

Suddenly, dark magic surrounds me and lifts me up in the air as she lands on her feet. That....Oh what now, I can't even insult her in my mind.

"Hello Blackheart, how nice to see you," she says teasingly.

"I don't want to fight," I plead to no avail. I see her heart-broken expression before it quickly disappears. If my heart could break, it would have.

"We have to....I have to stop you from getting the contract and creating a hell on earth," she replies emotionless. Then she throes me into the ground, hard. That was going to leave a mark. She was going to pay.

"You're going to regret that," I hiss. I, faster than she can respond, run at her, punch her in the gut and sends her back a few feet. I am instantly at her throat. I choke her. I see her eyes go blank. I have a bad feeling about this. I then feel the need to kill take over me. I look into her blank eyes. Suddenly her eyes turn a bloody red. Her nails turn into claws that could do some serious damage. Her teeth are sharp and deadly, worst than a shark. 'Oh crap,' I think.

"Die," Raven, or as what she described as 'Rage' when little, growled. She than choke me, it had no effect, that is until she added pressure with her claws. I drop her a back away a little. I start to get very mad. She was going to die a slow and painful death, screw my feelings, she is dead meat. I feel my skin grow colder, my mouth turned to that of a shark's, rows of sharp teeth. My eyes turn glassy and coal black, emotionless.

"You're going to regret living," I growl.

"I already do," she answers truthfully. She separates herself into 6 soul-selves. They fly and attack me. I destroy all of them, but get a huge gash on my shoulder. I then run toward and kick her in the stomach. She stumbles back and tries to catch her breath. I could see her freeze due to the pain of the inside freezing she is probably. She then lunges at me and latches on to me. She surround her fists in dark magic and starts to attempt to break my skull by bashing it with her fists. It hurts and I knew I had to get her off of me, fast. I took an opening and, with my claw like hands, gave her a deep gash in her stomach. She falls off of me in pain, though I can see it start to heal. I pick her up by her throat and throw her to the ground 20 feet away.

She was starting to lose energy, just like I was. I need to knock her unconscious quickly.

"Is the little birdy starting to get tired," I tease. She instantly tensed up in anger.

"No, how about the soulless weakly," She hisses. The instant she says the end of the sentence, I gave her a powerful kick in the gut as she was still laying down. She curls into a fatal position before a see the blank expiation. 'Oh no, I am about to lose this battle,' I think knowing to myself. She shouts into the air in power. Her eyes were now 4 slanted, red eyes, rage and the need to kill filling them. She throws bolts of dark magic at me. Suddenly I feel so much pain, then I realize a bolt of magic has went through my black, evil heart.

The last thing I see before falling into unconsciousness, was Raven fall from the air, passed out.

* * *

I wake up in pain. The wound in my heart is not entirely healed. It is then I notice the dark magic raven flying around me protectively. So, she does have a soft spot for me. The raven, once it realizes I'm awake, flies down to sit next to me. I pet it's head. The raven snuggles into my hand. I let out a small laugh at it's antics. It reminded me so much of her. The bird jumped on my lap and relaxed into my chest. I could feel her presence somewhere in this world. She was having the bird protect me. I think I'll keep it with me, it may be made of dark magic, but it is a part of Raven. I'll find her, no matter what.

"Hiddens," I yell. The bird squawks in annoyance at my yelling.

"Sorry," I whisper to her. The Hiddens appear looking afraid.

"We are so sorry master," they plead. Oh no, what did they do now.

"What did you do," I hiss. My new pet raven flew up to sit on my shoulder and glare at them. She doesn't like them and from the look on their faces they're afraid of it.

"The girl, Raven.....got to the contract first and destroyed it," they explain backing away. I am shocked, she found the _'Contract of San Venganza' _and destroyed it. The woman truly is amazing. She had the power to destroy the contract. The raven was getting at these fools for being in her presence. She flew towards them quickly than they could tell. She landed at their feet and turned towards me. Her eyes were red and she squawked at me. In the back of my head a voice whispered 'Kill these fools.' I knew the voice was the dark magic raven in front of me.

"Fine," I said happily. The Hiddens looked scared. I looked at them and instantly their skin turn dark blue and their eyes sunk into their sockets. The raven looked pleasingly at me.

"You are welcome,"I answer her silent 'thank you'.

"Am I going crazy, I am talking to a dark magic raven that is not alive," I ask. The raven looked mad, but shook her head no.

"Well, I need to name you," I point out. She shakes her, agreeing with me. This bird has personality.

"Okay let's see.......Raven..' her head shakes 'no' '....Shadow...' she shakes her head 'yes'.

"Good your new name is shadow," I declare. She flies over to me and lands on my shoulder. She looks pleadingly at me, 'I want Raven,' that little voice in my head pleads.

"So you want to find her too," I ask to make sure. Shadow vigorously shakes her head 'yes'.

"Okay we better start walking then," I say sullenly. The bird shakes her head 'no'.

"Fine! What is your idea then," I challenge. She looks angry, but suddenly we are in an ally way, in a big city, at night.

"You can track her sense you are part of her. She is in this city," I say amazed. Shadow looks pleased with herself.

"Can you locate her," I ask calmly. Shadow shook her head 'yes'. I was about to say something, but was interrupted by a blaring siren. 'That is an alarm to alert people when someone breaks into a home or store,' Shadow explains in my head. I walk out of the ally way and see a man in a black outfit with a skull mask, that had a red x on it, he also had a tattered cape and a belt on his waist that contains weapons.

I then see a group of people in weird outfits show up. One looked like a walking traffic light, one was half-robot, one was green, and one had an orange tan and was floating.

"Titans go," yelled the traffic light, the leader. They all started to attack the thief. Me and Shadow just stood there and watched. Shadow suddenly started to squawk, 'She is here,' the voice in my head yelled.

"Where is she," I whisper, still looking at the team. 'I can't find her,' Shadow complained.

"Dude, where is she! We need her to defeat Red-X..........Beast Boy watch out," yelled the tin man to the green boy, who I now knew was Beast Boy.

"Thanks Cyborg and I don't know where she is. She said she'd be here soon," Yelled Beast Boy to the tin man, that I now knew was Cyborg. Who is 'she', I wondered.

"Robin can't hold X forever," Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy. So the walking traffic light fighting Red-X was Robin. So who is the orange girl and the mystery girl.

"Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy help me and Friend Robin," the orange girl yelled to the talking boys.

"Coming Starfire," they both yelled to the orange girl, who I now knew was Starfire. 4 names down, 1 to go. I also figured out their 'abilities'. I looked back to the battle after looking at Shadow. Robin was in a straight-jacket, Beast Boy in red goo, Cyborg shut down, and Starfire was unconscious. 'Oh great...I was hoping on a good fight,' complained Shadow.

"Wait where is the 5th Titan," complains Red-X.

"Right here," says a monotone voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

X turns around to look at Raven. She is floating up the air, eyes black and dark magic crackling around her in power. Red-X looked scared, so did the rest of the Titans. He started running away, but Raven was determined to win. She picked him up in dark magic and slammed him against the ground. When the dust cleared, the thief looked unconscious, but alive.

'Raven,' Shadow said in my mind.

"Should I get her," I asked Shadow in a whisper. 'No! You are too weak we need to hide till you are 100 percent,' Shadow commands.

"Fine, Miss. Know it all," I growl at Shadow. She gives me, what I think is, a smirk. I look back to Raven, who was falling to the ground. X, before go unconscious for real, threw a electrocuting disk at Raven. Now she was falling 10 feet to land on her head, possibly killing her. Her team mates stand there shocked.

"Raven," I yell as I run forward, trying to catch her. Before she hits the ground I catch her, though fall down because I am still weak. She is okay at least. Shadow flies over to us and lands on Raven's stomach.

"Shadow what are you doing," I say to the bird. She closes her eyes and sends energy to Raven. She stirs and cuddles into me. Shadow, who used her power to cloak her so she looked like an actual bird, now was made out of dark magic.

"Are you ok," I ask her, holding Raven tight. 'Yes I just need to rest,' She says to me in my head. With that she flew away, leaving me with a bunch of shocked teens with powers and a soon to be mad, waking Raven.

'Well, this day just keeps getting better and better,' I complain to myself.

* * *

I close my eyes as she opens hers. I feel her glare boring a hole in my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes and look at Raven. Her eyes soften as I look her in the eyes. I feel another person's gaze try to pierce through my back.

"How are you here? I thought I left you so weak you would not wake up for a month," she asks in monotone.

"Guess I'm stronger than you thought," I say with my smirk. Usually my smirk is on my face before I kill. Raven just gave a small smile in return.

A cough brings our attention to the rest of her team. "Could you please put her down Sir," Robin asks. I can feel jealousy in his gaze, though his eyes were covered by a domino mask. I feel her and I glare at the boy. He shrinks back but stands strong. I stand up, taking Raven with me.

"Who are you," Robin asks.

"I am Blackheart," I say as Shadow lands beside me still made of dark magic. "And this is Shadow," I add, pointing to the magic raven.

"Come here Shadow," Raven says, holding out her arm. After Shadow lands on her arm, she transfers more energy to Shadow. Shadow, after taking the look of an actual raven flew and landed on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute.....YOU WERE THE GUY WHO TRIED TO CREATE HELL ON EARTH," Robin shouts, getting in a battle stance.

"Congratulations, Yes that was me," I reply sarcastically.

"Titans go," yells Robin. Before they can get to me, Shadow transports us to the top of a building where I could see the Titans.

* * *

**Well there was ch.4 of Instant Love!**

**Leave a comment please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to ch.5 of Instant Love.**

**I own nothing, when will you people get the freakin' point!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rae's P.O.V:**

'I hate that freakin' alarm,' I complain to myself. I was meditating when that alarm interrupted me. I got to the living room and found the rest of the titans.

"Who is it attacking the City of Jump," Star. asks.

"It is Jump City and it is Red-X," answers an annoyed Robin.

"Go I'll be there in a little bit," I say to them before transporting to the roof of a tall building in Jump City. I feel a weak power source but I can't locate it. I don't know why but I feel guilt for leaving Blackheart in the middle of Texas with only a dark magic bird to protect him. The bird hasn't been destroyed so I'm guessing he is still unconscious. I can't believe I'm missing him! This is so wrong of me, though I am half-demon and am attracted to him, the human in me is both hateful and attracted to him. Well I better get to the fight. I transport to a building right beside the jewelery store X is stealing from.

"Wait where is the 5th titan," complains Red-X. I quickly transport right behind him.

"Right here X," I state in monotone. I am angry at him for disturbing me. I float into the air, eyes black from controlling dark magic, and to top it off I had black magic crackling power-fully around me. I could feel fear role off of Red-X and the rest of the team in waves. X starts to run away quickly in fear. I surround him in dark magic and slam him into the street, hard. He appears to be unconscious when the dust clears. I turn to the rest of the team. I turn on Cyborg and free the rest of them from their bondage. I hear someone scream something before I am electrocuted by something. I figure out before I pass out, that X wasn't unconscious and he hit me with a disk that would electrocuted me/knock me unconscious.

I feel myself being caught and bringing the catcher down with me. I hear voices but I can't make out what they are saying. I can feel a cold, strong chest against me and strong arms wrapped around me. I think of Blackheart and when he carried me bridal style towards San Venganza. I feel a large amount of power being transferred into me, it was my dark energy. I could feel myself beginning to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I was faced with Blackheart whose eyes were closed. I glared at the eye lids till they opened to reveal Blackheart beautiful black, soft eyes. I could feel my glare soften and my emotions return to calm.

"How are you here? I thought I left you so weak you wouldn't wake for months," I question in monotone.

"I guess I'm stronger than you thought," he says with a smirk. His smirk scared the rest of the titans but not me. I could so much jealousy coming off of Robin I thought he might attack Blackheart.

"Can you put her down Sir," Robin asks. Blackheart tightens his grip on me and glares at Robin. He shrinks back but stands strong. I was going to kill that Boy Blunder one day. Blackheart stood up, helping me up in the process.

"Who are you," Robin asks, acting and failing to sound calm.

"I am Blackheart" the dark magic bird a sent to protect him flew to land beside him "and this is Shadow," he adds pointing at the bird. She looks weaker than usual. 'Help me please,' Shadow pleaded with me mentally.

"Come here Shadow," I command, holding out my arm. I transfer some energy to her and make her look like an actual raven again. She flew away to land on Blackheart's shoulder.

"Wait a second.....YOU ARE THE GUY WHO TRIED TO CREATE A HELL ON EARTH," yells Robin.

"Congratulations, that would be me," Blackheart replies sarcastically.

"Titans Go," Robin demands. Before we can touch him, Shadow transports him away. I can feel his presents on top on a tall building that you can see us all perfectly.

"That man was the creepy," Star. comments, shivering slightly. Before Robin can yell at me, I transport to the roof of Titan's Tower. I can see Blackheart on top of a building, looking down at where I previously was. 'Shadow,' I call to Shadow mentally. She turns her head and looks at me. 'Bring him here,' I instruct. In less than a second Blackheart with Shadow on his shoulder, was standing in front of me.

"Why did you catch me," I ask curiously. I could feel his hatred towards the bird increase at the moment.

"I don't know why, I did it in impulse," He replies truthfully. So he found it natural to save me.

"Ahh...you do have a soft spot for me," I tease. He blushes a light scarlet, proving I was correct.

"Thank......you," I mumble in an angry whisper.

"What did you say, speak louder," he teases, though he heard me. If he kept teasing me, I would kill him.

"Thank you," I mumble again.

"Still can't hear you Raven," Blackheart pushes.

"Thank you," I yell into his ear. He clutches his ear in pain, a homicidal glare pointed at me.

"You said you couldn't hear me," I say to his glare. Before he can reply, I transport him to a hotel because the rest of the titans were almost home. I start to meditate, my emotions were trying to break free.

'Love, Rage, Intelligence,' I call to them when I reach Nevermore. They all appear in front of me. Rage looked pleased, Love looked googly eyed at a picture of Blackheart that she pulled out of no where, and Intelligence was boring, as always.

'Yes Raven," Smarty asks politely.

'Why are all my emotions running wild,' I demand. All three of them looked scared of my angered tone and glare. I was losing patients quickly.

'You are in _love,'_ hisses Rage, glaring in disgust at Love.

'We're in love with Blackheart and he is in love with us,' Love sings, skipping around in circles. Both Me and Rage glare daggers at Love, she shrinks away, afraid of Rage.

'I don't do fear or love,' Rage declares proudly. Love disappears in a puff of pink smoke.

'Rage take control of all the emotions, scare them straight. I don't want any problems or else,' I tell her. She looks angry but follows orders.

'You help her Smarty,' I tease, she hates it when I call her Smarty. With that I stop meditating and transport to the kitchen. They all look at me, but turn around when I glare. I hear Robin's radio play a song I like. I hum to it and make my herbal tea. They all looked strangely at me, Beast Boy and Cyborg even pause their game. Robin turns up the radio so they could hear the song. The song was '_Poor Unfortunate Souls' _by the Jonas Brothers.

_I admit that in the past I've been a little nasty.._

They were shocked I liked the song. They clearly didn't like it, it was a little too dark for them. Robin glares at me as I finish making my tea. 'I am not telling you anything, Boy Blunder,' I mentally warn the fuming Boy Wonder.

I leave the room humming, tea in hand. I head to my room and relax on the soft bed. I hear a pecking on the window a second later. I use my powers to open the window, Shadow flying inside.

"Are you alone," I question her. She shakes her head 'yes'. She flies and lands on my arm gently.

"You like him as a friend, don't you," I questions her bluntly.

'Yes Raven. I only like him as a friend, but his heart is in your hands,' she warns me mentally.

"He is in love with me again, isn't he. And I'm in love with him aren't I," I question hesitantly. She answers both questions with a nod, yes.

"My life is so screwed up," I moan into my hands. She looks at me pitifully. She flies to land on a night stand, beside the bed. I fall back on to the bed on my back. I look at her in jealousy.

"Your life is so easy, you are......free. I will forever be bond to my father...to evil. I will live with this curse forever, the Mark of Scath," Raven explains in envy. Shadow just looks at her in shock.

'You need your time alone, go to sleep,' Shadow commands before flying away. I fall into a deep sleep, Trigon stays away.

* * *

I wake up at 5:00 am. The sun isn't rising yet so it is still pitch black, though I can see perfectly. I change into uniform and brush my mid-back purple hair. I transport to the living room and sit down on the couch. I use my powers to make some herbal tea. After my tea is done I sit calmly on the couch, drinking my relaxing tea. I sit and watch the bright, red and orange, sunrise.

Soon Robin walks into the room, makes himself some coffee and sits down beside me. We drank our drinks in beautiful silence. Soon though, I can tell he was going to question me about why Blackheart was so...nice and caring towards me. And he questioned me not a minute later.

"Why was Blackheart so....caring and loving towards you," Robin questions sernly. I decide on being truthful, I will tell him everything that has to do with me and Blackheart.

"I ran away from Azarath at 5 years old, I ran away from the fear, hatred, being called the Destroyer or a monster. I went to many dimensions, trying to hide from my father. Soon I came across another hellish dimension,Blackheart's dimension. I landed hard in a bush, in a private park. I looked around and saw a boy with black eyes and blueish skin. I hid, but he saw me before I could hide. He found me and we became best friends, Blackheart and me. We did everything together, we even had crushes on each other. It all ended when my father's fire demons came to this dimension to look for me, I knew I had to leave. I met him late at the park at the park the next day. I told him I had to leave, though he tried desperately to get me to stay. I left though, leaving both him and me with broken hearts. I am the one who made him live up to his name, I gave him a black, ice cold and hard heart. I put the memories under lock and key, so I forgot. 2 months ago when I left, it was to stop him from getting the '_Contract of San Venganza'_and creating a hell on earth. I was sent by Trigon and Mephistopheles, Blackheart's father, the 2nd. devil. I had no memory of the name, I never unlocked the memories. After we fought he spaced out then hissed at me, 'I remember you'. I was taken over by the Mark of Scath, it painfully unlocked the memories, I fell unconscious. We fought again though he didn't want to, but I knew we had to. I left Shadow to protect him as he healed. He came back to find me and kill me. He can't though, he loves me," I explained painfully.

Robin looked shocked and disgusted. Finally he snapped out of it, a look of understanding on his face.

"That explains a lot. I can't believe Blackheart was never....not creepy," he states. He soon gets up, cleans our mugs, and goes to get ready for the day. Soon the rest of the team is up and energized. I leave the room and float soundlessly to my dark room. It is cold, as cold as death.

"Show yourself," I command. I hear a chucle and turn towards the person. I stumbled back in shock. I felt the hole in my heart ache again.

"Hello Raven," greets........

* * *

**And there was ch.5 of Instant Love.**

**Can anyone guess the mystery dude?**

**Sorry 'bout the cliff hang but I need suspense and reviews.**

**See ya.**

P.S......I am deciding on making it Raven's P.O.V for a chapter or 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6 of my second story..............Instant Love. **

**I don't own nothing [say this every beginning of every chapter of every story is f#ken annoying]**

**Enjoy my loyal readers.**

* * *

**Rae's P.O.V**-

"Hello Raven," greets.......Malchior. I stumble back in shock.

"You...you...I imprisoned you...in that....b-b-book," I stammer. He just smiles at me. He stands up and starts to walk towards me. Now that he is standing I can see what he is wearing. He is in a suit of silver armor, a big fancy _M _on the breast plate. His gorgeous ice blue eyes look at me, emotionless. What shocks me the most is the fact that he is...human....looking.

"You're human," I state, starting to gain my wits.

"I know that, Love. I came back to gain your trust and love back. Take away my ability to change into a dragon if you don't believe me," he says desperately. I feel his honesty, it surprises me. I hold up my hand and surround him in back magic.

"_Atra Virtus Mei Engross Suus Magus Ac Creo Hec Meus Mei_," I chant in ancient Latin. I hear his muted scream of pain through my magic. After I absorb his magic, painfully, he passes out. I gently drop him to the floor. I can feel his magic and powers increase the strength of mine. I transport him to a guest room with spare clothes. I feel weakened, even with the extra magic. I calmly change into some night clothes, and lie on my bed. I relax and cuddle up to a pillow. I slowly fall asleep, three men plaguing my thoughts.

* * *

After a while of dreaming, the scene turns into a hell. Trigon and Mephistopheles appear in a puff of red smoke.

"Trigon, Mephistopheles," I greet in monotone.

"Are you really considering that, that thing [Malchior], is worth giving a second chance," Trigon roars. I am surprised.....he actually sounds like a dad lecturing his daughter about boys. My day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"You are the first person Blackheart has or ever will trust. If you keep that filthy dragon around, Blackheart is going to go insane with anger and jealousy. He might turn into his demon self, that even you can't control or defeat," Mephistopheles roars beside him. Now he is acting as if he is my uncle or something.

"It is my life. I will do what I want to do with it," I yell, my eyes turning into an identical set of Trigon's. With that I use enough of will power to pushes them both, with most difficulty, from my head and dreams. For the rest of the night I have another dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up at 2:00 am, since my body needs less sleep than normal. I take a shower and change into my training clothes [black sweat pants, and a black thick strap shirt that shows off her flat mid-drift]. I transport to the empty training room. I go to the CD player and pick a random CD. I put it in and hit play. The song 'Diary of Jane' by Break Benjamin flows through the surrounding speakers. I attack the punching bag first like always.

_Instrumental_

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask,...Would you like that, would you like that?_

_And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time_

_So now I ask, Do you like that, do you like that?_

_No!_

_Somethings getting in the way, somethings just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane, So tell me how it should be_

_Try to find out what makes you tick, as I lie down, sore and sick_

_Do you like that, do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate_

_And I don't mind, Just let me say, I like that, I like that_

_Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane, so tell me how it should be_

_Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love,die foe anyone,_

_What have I become?_

_Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_Instrumental_

As the song ends, I finish off the last of the punching bags. Robin's going to have to buy more.

I silently walk to the living room to find a sleeping Robin on the couch. He probably couldn't sleep so he came out her to get a snack, but fell asleep on the couch. I roll my violet eyes at the sleeping form.

I look out the window to see that it is still dark out. I see some dead leaves fly around outside, caught in the chilly fall wind. I see a bird fly by, it was Shadow. I walk to the roof calmly. I go on to the roof and am hit with the strong wind. I see a figure standing near the edge of the tower, trench coat blowing in the wind. Blackheart. I quietly walk to stand beside him on the edge. We stood in silence, watching the sun rise.

"Good morning Blackheart," I say, not looking at him. He turns to face me.

"Good morning Rae," he says, using the nickname only my friends can use. I let it slide.

"How is the wound to your heart?" I ask, remembering the deep wound.

"It hurts like hell. But it still has a long way to go," he mumbles, still embarrassed about me beating him. I put my hand over the wound. He flinches at the physical contact, I just smirk. My hand is covered in a glowing blue aura. I heal his wound but I don't take away the pain. He glares at me when I'm done.

"What?," I ask innocently.

"When we were kids, when you healed me, the pain went away too. You're purposely making me suffer," he says accusingly.

"I know, it's fun to agitate you," I say, holding back laughter. He just glares at me, which makes me crack and laugh.

"You evil witch," he 'insults'.

"I know I am," I reply truthfully through laughter. After a while of silence, his face turns sulkily.

"What's wrong," I question, not doing a good job of keep the concern out of my voice.

"The ghost rider. This is my second time being free, he put away the first time. My father was going to take away his powers sense he had done his job and 'defeated' me. He kept his powers and said he was going to learn to control them and destroy Mephistopheles. I know, he knows I'm back, and soon he'll come back, ready to fight me again," he concludes, his look distant. I feel my blood run cold at the idea of the Ghost Rider taking Blackheart away.......or worse.......killing him. I have may not met this 'ghost rider' but he is now one of my enemies, even if he is good.

"I won't let him take you away," I comfort, placing my hand on his ice cold shoulder. He places his hand over mine gently.

"Thanks Raven, if you think about it, I am not a threat. Now that you destroyed the contract I can't take over/destroy the Earth," he says thoughtfully. We say in that position until the sun has risen. He finally turns around to face me. He looks down at my outfit and quirks an eyebrow.

"I was training," I explain bluntly. His eyebrow falls back to place again. We stare into each others eyes. I fell as if I am drowning in the never ending pools of black. Neither of us noticed Shadow land on Blackheart's shoulder. With a loud crow she brought us back to reality. We glare at the bird for catching us off guard and scaring the crap out of us.

"Arrogant bird," I hear Blackheart mumble under his breath as a smirk like feature appears on Shadow's face. A fire was lit up at his insult in Shadow's eyes. She pecked him on the ear, hard. She quickly flew away from him to land on my shoulder. Blackheart looked funny glaring a death glare at the bird and holding his, now red and a little puffy, ear in pain. I hold back laughter but can't contain a small smile.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for the day. Don't get into any trouble. Here is some money you can use to buy food," I instruct. I hand him the money and phase through the floor before he can say another word. Once in my room, I go to the connecting private bathroom. I take a shower, get dressed, brush & blow dry my hair, and lastly throw on my midnight-blue cloak.

I go to the living room and sit a cushion away from the still sleeping Boy Blunder. My powers make my tea and his coffee. When the drinks are done they float over to us. I set his coffee on the table and blow on my steaming hot tea. I look over at Robin to see him waking up and stretching.

"Good morning, nice to see you're finally awake," I comment dryly. He jumps and falls off the couch at my sudden statement. I catch him with my powers and set the now fully awake Robin on the couch.

"Good morning," he replies before he sees his coffee steaming on the table in front of him.

"Thanks," he mutters before taking a drink. We sit in a comfortable silence till we finish our drinks.

"Robin..," I start before he cuts me off.

"If you are leaving again the answer's no," he demands.

"I'm not leaving, I was wondering if someone could stay in the tower," I ask innocently. He sends a questioning glare my way.

"Who...and they can't use their powers," he warns.

"Malchoir, but he is no threat. I took away his powers and his ability to transform into a dragon," I say quickly. He stares at my as if I'm crazy. "I didn't release him if that is what you're thinking," I clear up.

"Fine but the second he does something wrong or offends the team he is gone. If he poses as a threat to innocent people you are going to look him in another book, throw it in that chest of yours and send it to another vacant planet," he compromises.

"Thank you. He says he's here to earn our trust back....the weird thing is, that when he said it, I felt nothing back honesty," I remember. Robin just nods his head. We go back into a peace silence that is soon interrupted by Cyborg and Beast Boy coming in the living room/kitchen and arguing over what we should eat for breakfast.

"Oh give it a rest. Beast Boy you eat tofu whatever and Cyborg you eat meat whatever," I scold/ suggest. They look at me as if I've solved all their problems.

"Dude, why didn't we think of that," Beast Boy complains.

"Great suggestion Dark girl! BB you couldn't think of that because you're a green moron," Cyborg teases. I see a fight about to break out in between the two and quickly put a barrier between them. They look at me and I send them my famous death glare. They quickly turn around and start to make their separate meals. I smirk as I sit back down on the couch.

Soon Starfire bounds into the room and starts to make a 'pudding'. When she asks who will eat it with her, I phase through the floor, Robin makes an excuse about training and runs for it, Cyborg says he has to wax the T-car and speed walks away, last but not least Beast Boy is the last one left and is forced to eat the weird concoction with Starfire. I almost feel sorry for him, almost.

I walk towards the room that Malchoir should be in. I knock on the door and get no reply. I search the room for his aura and find he is still on the bed, where I left him. I phase through the door and walk into the pitch dark room. I can see fine due to the heightened senses. He is on the middle of the bed, covered in sweat. He was groaning, as if he was having a realistic nightmare. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge. I gently place my hand over his forehead. After a minute he stops struggling in his sleep. I was about to remove my hand, when he unconsciously started to lean into my hand. It was a fond gesture, I didn't know he actually had emotions, I presumed they were fake emotions after I sealed him back in the book.

I slowly remove my hand only to stop when he starts to whimper. I take my hand away when I am sure he is in a deep sleep. I silently left the room and phased through the floor till I reached the garage. Cyborg had his back to me and was humming/singing to the song _'Bleed it out' _by Linkin Park. He was leaned over the T-car, waxing the hood.

"You have nice taste in music," I complement in monotone, levitating in the air in stead of siting in the old overstuffed armchair. He jumps around quickly and faces me. He is breathing deeply from the scare and I chuckle, amused.

"Dang you scared me Rae. And before you get any ideas I was not singing," Cy stated.

"I never said you were. [even though you were]," I half point out, half mumble under my breath just loud enough for him to hear. The human half of his face turns bright scarlet.

"The human side of your face matches your mechanical red, glowing eye," I tease in an amused voice. I smile when his face turns even redder if that's possible.

"Does not," he protests. I smirk and come back with another sly reply.

"You're right. It's much more redder and noticeable," I state casually. I float a mirror in front of his face where he sees how red his face is. After a while his face turns back to normal.

"Hey Rae, would ya like to help me with the T-car," he asks. I shake my head 'no'.

"I just thought I'd come down and give you a scare," I reply. I phase through the ceiling, but not before I heard his stomach growl. I phase into the kitchen and make me some tea. I throw some left over pizza in the microwave and make a turkey sandwich. I hold my tea in one hand and use my powers to carry the, now warm, pizza and turkey sandwich to the garage. This time I use the door so when I open it Cyborg knows someones there. I put his food on a table and then sit in the armchair.

"Thanks Rae," he says before taking an inhumanly possible bite of the extra meat pizza. I nod my head in recognition before I transport to my room. I throw on my training clothes and transport to the training room. I see Robin in the room searching for a punching bag.

"I destroyed them all," I explain. He jumps and turns to face me.

"You destroy them all! Wait, did you use your powers," he asks. I shake my head 'no'. He suddenly smirks.

"How about you and me spar each other," he suggests.

"Sure, I can beat you every day of the week," I comment smugly. With that we got into fighting positions and lunged at each other animalisticly.

* * *

**Well there was chapter whatever of .....Instant Love!**

**Reviews are very appreciated.**

**If you don't know what the one phrase in Latin means, look it up word for word in a Latin dictionary.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7 of.......Instant Love.**

**I own nothing except the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Blackheart's P.O.V:**

* * *

After Raven hands me the money, she fazes through the floor. I put the money in my pocket and look at Shadow, still holding the red ear she peck. I see her smug look fall as she realizes that sense Raven is gone there is no one to protect her. She flies away quickly before I can come any closer. I walk to the edge of the tower again. I jump off the top of the 6 story tower to land on a ledge near the window wall of the living room. I peek in the window slightly to see Robin, the living traffic light, on the couch and Raven walk into the room. I here Raven take a seat next to the boy. They were silent until Raven started talking.

At the end of their conversation, I learned that Robin allowed Raven to keep a dragon in human stay in the tower to gain their trust. I feel jealous at the dragon 'Malchoir' for being able to stay with my Raven.

'Wait a minute, sense when is Raven mine,' I think to myself. 'Great now I am thinking to myself. Raven is changing me so much.'

Before I can hear anymore, I jump off the ledge I was on. I fell down gracefully and landed on my feet. I look over the ocean, feeling emotions trying to unfreeze my heart, but I can't let that happen.

So know, I realize, I am stuck on this island...just great. I sit down on the water's edge and rest with my eyes closed.

* * *

After an hour, I feel someone sit down next to me.

"I know you're not asleep Blackheart," the amused monotoned voice of Raven accuses. I just keep my eyes closed and smirk. She snorts at my response. We sit in comfortable silence for a while.

"Who, what, why is the 'Ghost Rider'," she asks suddenly. I sit up and open my eyes. I turn and face her, her face is bland but her violet eyes are curious.

"The 'Ghost Rider' is a motorcycle stunt man named Johnny Blaze. He made a deal with my father when he was a foolish teenager to save his father from cancer. Unfortunately his dad died while doing a stunt, he was jumping through a hoop lit on fire. His bike caught on fire and he died in the explosion when the engine and fuel tank caught fire. After years of being a professional stunt man, my father came to Johnny again. He forced Johnny to become his favorite creation, the Ghost Rider his usually unwilling servant. The first time I escaped hell to find the contract, my father sent him to send me back to hell and find him the '_Contract of San Venganza'_. After I managed to absorb the souls to become 'Legion', he used 'Penance Stare' to make me feel the pain and 'die' from the sins of the one thousand souls that were inhabiting my body. My father gave him his free will and offered to take away the burden of being the Ghost Rider so he could be with high school sweet heart and current love Roxanne Simpson, but Johnny chose to keep all the abilities of the Ghost Rider to try to destroy Mephistopheles. This made him angry and he transport back to hell, me turning to ashes before my evil essence returned to rot in hell, the contract regaining all the original souls and hiding itself. I don't know where Johnny may be but he may be able to tell if I've returned." I explain in detail. After I conclude my story she just sits there, deep in thought.

"What is his element," Raven asks suddenly. I can tell she was calculating something.

"Fire," I respond, "Why," I ask. She just smirks evilly.

"What," I ask as I slowly start to scoot away, her evil smirk was starting to creep me out.

"What I never told anyone, even you, is that every year I get stronger or new powers. This year I got power over all the elements. You and I are the only ones who can beat him," she explains happily. I look at her for a second before smiling.

"That's great," I exclaim. I, without thinking, pulled her into a hug. I felt her go stiff before hugging me back. When we let go of each other, our faces were darker than cherries.

"Umm....you b-better get going," I stutter.

"Y-Yeah.....would you mind transporting me there, Shadow is to afraid I'll kill her to take me back inland," I ask, clearly embarrassed. She smirks before transporting me back to the mainland. I look back at the tower to see Raven still sitting on the bank. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man with white hair looking at Raven with a blank face. He was inside the tower and what I can gather from this is that this is Malchior. I search the tower windows again and see Robin looking at me with killing intent from the roof of the tower.

"Oh crap," I mutter.

'_Oh crap indeed,'_ says Shadow in my head before landing on my shoulder.

"You just had to run off didn't you," I growl at her. She just glares at me. Before I can kill her, she transports us to the edge of Jump City. I look out into the distance, thinking. I hear a motorcycle in the distance before I see it. When it comes to view, I feel anger boil in my blood. It looks like the Ghost Rider has found me again. He is in human form do to the afternoon sun.

"Looks like he's back," I growl, before Shadow transports me a half mile from Johnny. He looked the same as the last time I saw him. He stops a yard away from me.

"Stay away from this city Blaze," I warn dangerously.

"You're back again, I thought I killed you. And what's with the bird," he growls. Shadow caws at him angrily, he flinches.

"She's a gift," I reply carefully. "And stay away from Jump City, this is my last warning." I finish before Shadow transports us to the top of Titan's Tower. Raven is there and immediately is standing in front of me.

"What's wrong," she asks worriedly.

"The Ghost Rider is back," I hiss. She looks thoroughly pissed off.

"Keep hidden Blackheart. Keep a low profile," she warns. She walks away and down the stairs leading to the inside of the tower.

'Well, I'll just stay up here for the rest of the day,' I think to myself.

When it gets dark and I'm wide awake, the alarm that alerts the team to crime activity goes off. I here Robin shout 'Trouble'. As they leave, I follow silently. When we get to the crime seen, I see a remarkable sight. Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider form, killing a man with 'Penace Stare'.

"Ghost Rider," I here Raven whisper. It looks like everyone heard her and turned to her, even Johnny.

"No soul but full of another's sins," I hear Ghost Rider state, obviously confused. I see Raven snap out of it and her emotions turn to pure, evil fury.

"Leave Johnny," she growls, cloak red, violet eyes dark with specks of red. He looks at her curiously.

"How do you know me," he demands stepping closer to her.

"A friend told me all about you Ghost Rider. Leave this city now," she threatens.

"Who," he growls. I see her eyes go completely red.

"Go," she growls in a demonic voice. All of the Teen Titans were backing away from Raven and Ghost Rider.

"What are you," he hisses.

"Figure it out on your own," she replies smoothly in a demonic voice. She forms two figures of made of the elements beside her, one, made out of fire, of a demon I didn't know but reminded me of Raven in full demon form, the other, made out of dark blue ice, of Mephistopheles.

"Trigon," the rest of the Teen Titans whisper in shock, looking at the one made of fire. If my memory serves me right, a demon named Trigon the Terrible is Raven's demon father.

"Mephistopheles," I here Johnny growl. I suddenly step out of the shadows and stand next to Raven.

"Raven," I greet her then turn to Johnny, "Ghost Rider."

"Blackheart," Raven greets, still in almost demonic form. Before Johnny can address me, the statues come 'alive'. The one made of fire, Trigon, grows taller and bigger than the tallest building in the world. Mephistopheles turns human size and looks around through dark blue ice eyes.

"Hello Raven, Blackheart," the figures, still made out of elements, greets.

"Trigon, Mephistopheles," Raven and I greet in return. Raven turns toward Johnny, who was in shock of the presence of 4 strong demons essences.

"Leave Johnny," she asks softly in her normal voice. She is back to normal but I can tell she is ready to attack in demon form in a second. Ghost Rider, in return, charges at her. Before he can even get half-way to her, he is hit with a slightly black fire ball from Trigon. It knocks him down buthe gets back up again and this time attacks me. Before he can get to me, a black magic claw picks him up, cortices of Raven. Suddenly, a deep crack to hell appears in front of her.

"Bye Johnny Blaze," she says sadly before throwing him into the depth of hell.

* * *

**Well there was chapter 7. I'm sorry it was so short.**

**Review for more chapters.**

**See ya's my faithful readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8 of.....Instant Love.**

**I own nothing *tear***

**

* * *

**Rae's P.O.V:

I watch as hell swallows Johnny up.

"Goodbye Johnny Blaze." I say in monotone. After a while a hear Trigon's figure of fire extinguishes, Mephistopheles's figure of dark blue ice melts.

"Raven, what is going on!" Robin shouts, knocking my out of demon form. I sway a little but stay standing. I hear a growl and I, as does everyone else, towards it. There, standing near Blackheart is Malchior.

"Dragon," Blackhearts growls, skin turning darker, "Leave."

"Raven, it is not good to be near a full demon. Let us take our leave Titans." Malchior says calmly, unwisely ignoring Blackheart.

"I said go dragon," Blackheart growls, "You are not welcome here." I can see why Trigon and Mephistopheles warned me of Blackheart's rage and jealousy.

"Blackheart, calm down. No fighting." I ask gently. Blackheart snaps towards me and relaxes a little, but stays in his human form boardering demon.

"Let's go Raven, you and the Titans aren't safe. I came back to gain all of your trust and friendship and will not have a reckless demon kill you in anger." Malchior proclaimed. I could already tell that was the last straw for Blackheart. I turn around just in time to see Blackheart roar and lung at the powerless dragon. I did what first came to mind.

"Blackheart, he's not worth it!" I shout. In an instant he is in front of me. He looked less murderous.

"I should have done this 10 years ago," he said. He pulled me into a gentle yet loving hug.

"This time, I'm not leting you go." he whispered into my ear. I pulled back slightly and saw hurt show in his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek.

"I never should have left," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, transported us to the top of Titan's Tower, pulled his head down and gently kissed him. It wasn't rough but filled with love, caring, and was sweet. We broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. He was fully back to normal, heart and all.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled, not afraid to show emotion.

"I love you too," I whispered back before pulling him into another kiss.

"NO!" we heard Malchior roar some where in the city where he had a view of us. I broke the kiss a second later.

"So....want to become a Teen Titan." I asked him with a smirk.

"Oh, where would I sleep." we wondered aloud.

"I can always kick Robin out of his room across the hall," I suggest with a smirk.

"Deal" was all he said...before Shadow came out of no where and started attacking him.

"No I didn't!.....Why!.....you won't dare," he answered the bird in his head. I just laughed.

* * *

3 months later

"Morning," Blackheart says, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Morning," I reply, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love sun rises," he sighed.

"We are so sappy," I giggle.

"We know you are, we're trying to eat over here," Beast Boy whines from the kitchen.

"Shut up or do you want to fight a demon Blackheart," muses a half asleep Cyborg. Beast Boy 'eeps' before turning into a mouse and hiding.

"Thanks Cy," I call over my shoulder to him. He grunts in return.

"If anyone said 5 months ago I would fall in love, I would have killed them." Blackheart sighed. I didn't get to reply because the alarm went off.

"Trouble," Robin says, bursting through the doors.

"Red-X" Robin growls. I fly with Starfire and an eagle Beast Boy, Cyborg and Blackheart in the T-car and Robin on his R-cycle. When we get there, Red-x is just waiting for us. I disappear into the shadows behind him. While everyone charges at him, Blackheart comes and joins me. After all the titans are defeated except us, we almost take action. We are beat when Shadow swoops in out of no where, takes the bag of jewels from X and dropping it in my hand. From behind X I wrap a claw around him.

"You guys won for once!?" Red-X says unbelievably, trying to squirm free. I just bash him into the side on the building. I take the jewels back to the shopkeeper and then transport me and Blackheart back to the tower.

"I guess this is the happy ending we always wanted." I mutter.

"Yeah....and I'm glad it is," he declares. I smile and put my head on his shoulder, looking through the window at the sparkling ocean.

"What ever happened to Malchior?" I ask suddenly. Blackheart started to look guilty.

"What did you do to him?!" I demand.

"He is currently living in an unknown dimension." he states.

"As long as he's alive," I dismiss it.

In another dimension

"Next time I see that demon, he's dead," growls Malchior, currently being hugged by a strange, fuzzy creature.

"Dead I tell you," he continues.

* * *

_**Well, there's the last chapter of Instant Love. **_

_**I know it was sappy, but I was losing interest and needed to end it.**_

_**Reviews are welcome.**_


End file.
